


Shut me to kisses

by Kiryhara



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 05:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14846567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiryhara/pseuds/Kiryhara
Summary: He only listens, listens and listens while she does not stop screaming, so to silence her once and for all, he pressed his lips against hers.





	Shut me to kisses

**Author's Note:**

> There is not much to say. I just hope you enjoy this writing and forgive any fault, because English is not my first language.
> 
> This fic is already published on FanFiction.com under the same pseudonym, but in Spanish.
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters used are not my property.

Yona was not a girl to keep the things she felt or thought. That characteristic of the redhead was not new to anyone, except for Hak, who knew practically since he wore diapers. The boy always listened to every complaint, every word, everything the girl had to say without discussing anything. Just listen, listen and listen, sometimes the talk ends with a sarcastic comment.

But there was a day, in which they were back to the house of Yona, where those words, those complaints and all that she emitted was being transmitted to her person. And no, it was not that he was only commenting to he. She was talking openly and directly about him, with him.

Hak just listened, without much interest the truth. The gossip of other people was more interesting than the ones of himself-, as Yona started to ask him questions about the girls who had just approached him for, according to the redhead, make indecent proposals.

"Hak." she called out to him and he looked at her, frowning and puffing up his cheeks in anger. Before her eyes, the girl looked adorable. "Are you listening to me? "

"I'm listening to you." He yawned lazily. "Only that this topic the truth does not interest me much."

The fury the redhead felt made her blush. Apparently, she had taken what he had said incorrectly, because Hak really wanted to tell him that he did not care about them at all and not what Yona would surely have thought; that the black haired was not interested in the least what she had to say.

"Are not you interested?"

"I'am not."

"I do not interest you, then?"

"Of course it's not that." Hak stopped when he realized the girl was not walking anymore. He turned his body to face her. She seemed to want a convincing explanation. "Listen, if it bothers you so much what they told me then go and reclámales."

The girl's look promised nothing good. It looked like a volcano about to erupt and he had clearly been the trigger.

"Hak ..."

The silence seemed to freeze the scene unfolding in the middle of the street, with some passers-by wondering what those teenagers standing in the middle of the wax, with the face of a wake, were doing.

The boy stared at the redhead. The way he had mentioned his name exuded seriousness, so he had to return it to her. He decided to counterattack quickly without thinking twice.

"Yona ..."

He smiled to see the irony that was presented, because the aforementioned clenched her fists helplessly. He rarely called her Yona like that, to dry. She usually called her a princess, out of habit, since he'd given her that nickname since she was a boy, so every time he referred to her by name he was surprised.  
   
And then the volcano exploded.

"Ahhhh, you idiot Hak, can not you just answer the questions I'm asking you ?! Those girls seemed very suspicious and did not have any good intentions!"

And she continued to scream, calling more people's attention. So much trouble for some girls who approached him? ok, he does not like it when the guys come to her, but he does not ride such a scene and he was tired, he wanted to take a shower and sleep and Yona kept yelling at him.

He had to shut her up in some way and at once give her to understand that he did not care about things, but this time correctly, so that his little peanut brain would understand.

Yona diminished the tone of his screams when she saw him approaching and his face showed confusion, however he continued to scream a little bit at all. Hak was not even paying attention anymore.

To silence her once and for all, he pressed his lips against hers and the screaming vanished. For her part she was stunned a few seconds, with her eyes wide open, watching as Hak had his own closed. So, she closed his eyes for a moment, feeling tingles on his lips and the so-called butterflies in his stomach. The black haired man parted after a few seconds, smiling at him. She most certainly had the same color of her hair adorning her cheeks at that moment.

"I do not care what they think or want, and that's why I do not care about the subject, the only girl of my interest is you, is that clear?" Yona nodded silently. "Now, move your legs and let's go home, girlfriend delayed. "

He turned around and started walking, leaving Yona stunned behind.  
   
"Hak, idiot boyfriend." she murmured, but with a smile on his lips. "Wait for me!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it and if so, let me know with a comment. I know it's short, but done with a lot of love.


End file.
